Love You Till The End of Time
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Ketika cintamu diragukan karena sikap yang berbeda... Akankah semua membaik sesuai dengan harapanmu? WONKYU


"**Love You Till The End of Time"**

**WONKYU**

**Warn : Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dikerjakan sambil menangis(?)**

**Disclaimer : WonKyu is belong to each other**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**I'm warning you~**

**-Author POV-**

**Seoul International Hospital**

Tampak sesosok namja dengan tubuh atletis tengah duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping sebuah ranjang rumah sakit dimana seorang namja manis terbaring tidak berdaya dengan selang infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya dan masker yang mengalirkan oksigen terpasang dengan 'manis' di hidungnya.

Choi Siwon –namja bertubuh atletis- itu tengah memandang orang tercintanya –Cho Kyuhyun- yang terbaring tidak berdaya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Bahkan dalam tiga hari itu tidak sedetik pun sosok itu membuka matanya untuk menunjukkan onyx gelapnya yang indah.

Kulitnya yang sudah pucat kini tampak semakin pucat karena kondisinya yang benar-benar menurun. Tampak garis kelelahan di wajahnya yang –bagi Siwon- terasa sangat lembut seperti kulit seorang bayi.

Masih terputar dengan jelas dalam ingatannya semua perkataan dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun setelah memeriksa kondisi namja itu dua jam yang lalu.

"_Kondisinya sangat menurun, jauh dari kata stabil. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak pasien di bawa kemari dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya pasien benar-benar mengalami depresi berat sehingga mempengaruhi kesehatannya sampai seperti ini, bahkan sempat membuatnya muntah darah. Ditambah dengan _pneumothorax_-nya yang kambuh dan mengakibatkan pasien kesulitan mendapatkan oksigen. Ada baiknya jika pasien sadar nanti, jangan membebaninya dengan masalah sekecil apapun itu karena ditakutkan akan membuat pasien kembali depresi dan kondisinya bisa lebih menurun dari ini."_

Siwon benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat mendengar kata-kata dokter itu. Dalam pikirannya hanya perkataan dokter tersebut yang terus berulang-ulang. Kalaupun terintas pikiran lain, hanya pertanyaan 'kenapa semua harus terjadi pada orang yang di cintainya'.

Andaikan Siwon tahu apa yang selama ini Kyuhyun alami dan sembunyikan darinya lebih cepat, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan terbaring di tempat yang paling dia benci ini sekarang. Bukan, ini juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Siwon. Kyuhyun, memang orang yang tertutup. Dia selalu tidak ingin membebani orang lain saat memiliki masalah. Dia memilih diam dan berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri.

Hanya saja sepertinya kali ini dia tidak bisa lagi menyelesaikannya sendiri namun tetap memaksakan dirinya menyimpan semua masalah itu seorang diri hingga di saat emosinya sudah memuncak, semua terucap dengan lancar dari bibirnya.

Saat Yesung masih ada, biasanya namja itu yang dengan mudah menebak isi hati dan pikiran Kyuhyun lalu setelah itu dengan sendirinya Kyuhyun akan menceritakan semuanya pada Yesung.

Memang tidak hanya Yesung yang peka terhadap perubahan mood para member, terutama Kyuhyun. Ada Donghae dan Sungmin yang cukup peka terhadap perubahan mood para member, termasuk magnae mereka.

Hanya saja Donghae dan Sungmin bukan tipe yang akan menebak atau memaksa orang itu untuk menceritakan semuanya. Mereka lebih memilih membiarkan orang tersebut untuk mengatakannya sendiri saat ia sudah siap.

Andaikan Siwon tidak bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun setelah SS5 Bangkok beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin kondisi Kyuhyun tidak akan sampai menurun drastis seperti ini.

Tetapi seandainya mereka tidak bertengkar hebat dan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja mengatakan semuanya saat sudah terlampau emosi,mungkin Siwon juga tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kapanpun apa yang telah terjadi pada BabyKyu nya selama ini.

**Flashback **

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Cho Kyuhyun, kita perlu bicara." Ucap Siwon hyung setelah kami sampai di kamar hotel.

Tidak biasanya dia memanggilku dengan nama lengkap seperti itu. Aku yakin kali ini dia marah atas sikapku di panggung hari ini yang sangat berbeda dengan hari pertama kami di Bangkok.

"Baiklah. Kau mau bicara dimana, hyung?" tanyaku setelah meletakkan tasku di sofa.

"Kita bicara di taman hotel saja. Tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar kita di jam seperti ini." Ucap Siwon dengan tatapan tajamnya lalu beranjak menuju pintu dan berjalan keluar menuju taman hotel.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya sampai ke taman hotel. Setelah sampai di taman, kami mendudukkan diri di gazebo kecil yang terdapat di tepi kolam ikan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, hyung? Kenapa serius sekali? Dan kau bahkan memanggilku dengan nama lengkap." Ucapku sambil menatap ikan-ikan yang berenan bebas di dalam kolam.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kemarin kau tidak bersikap seperti hari ini. Bahkan kau lebih memilih memeluk Sungmin hyung disbanding mambalas pelukanku, dan kau juga memberikan tatapan seolah kau jijik padaku. Apakah aku begitu menjijikkan bagimu, Kyu? Bahkan tidak hanya hari ini. Kita memang selalu membuat fanservice untuk ELF, tapi kau lebih sering mengabaikanku dan tidak membalas perlakuanku. Bahkan kau terkesan lebih sering berusaha menghindariku. Apa aku benar-benar menjijikkan dimatamu? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Atau bahkan tidak pernah?" ujar Siwon hyung dengan nada suara yang sama sekali tidak lembut padaku.

Inikah saatnya di mana kesabaran seorang Choi Siwon atan sikap Cho Kyuhyun sudah habis? Inikah batasnya? Hanya sampai di sini? Atau memang aku yang kelewatan dalam bersikap?

Andaikan aku bisa, aku akan memberitahumu alasan sebenarnya atas sikapku ini, hyung. Sungguh, ini juga sangat menyakitiku. Bahkan aku yakin, jika lebih lama lagi aku bisa mati.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena terlalu mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, hyung. Jeongmal mianhae…

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat. Apa yang kulakukan hanya acting, tidak ada alasan khusus yang membuatku bersikap seperti itu padamu. Dan kau tidak menjijikkan hyung, tidak sama sekali." Jawabku tanpa menatap matanya karena aku tidak ingin dia melihat airmataku yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Kalau itu hanya acting, kenapa kau melakukannya begitu sering dan terasa nyata bagiku? Aku begitu sering menunjukkan pada ELF di seluruh dunia bahwa kau adalah milikku, hanya milikku! Tapi kau? Kau bahkan terlihat hanya memberikan harapan kosong padaku. Membuatku terlihat seperti pihak yang mencintai sendiri tanpa mendapatkan balasan darimu. Aku terlihat seperti seorang pengemis cinta!" ucap Siwon hyung dengan suara yang semakin meninggi. Beruntung taman ini benar-benar sepi.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, hyung! Aku tidak menganggapmu menjijikkan! Aku tidak pernah hanya memberikanmu harapan kosong! Aku juga tidak menganggapmu sebagai pengemis cinta! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku, hyung. Bahkan sampai aku mati! Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku, eoh?" ucapku, tidak bisa lagi menahan airmata yang terjatuh di pipiku.

"Huh, jangan membohongiku. Aku tahu hanya aku pihak yang mencintai disini. Aku sadar kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apapun padaku. Kau hanya bersikap manis padaku agar aku tidak banyak protes saat kau melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatiku. Kau terlihat seperti laki-laki penjilat saat ini dimataku, Kyu" ujar Siwon hyung dengan tatapan sinis dan merendahkan yang benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku.

PLAK

Habis sudah kesabaranku kali ini. Emosiku memuncak dan dengan mudah semua yang ku tutupi sejak lama mencuat ke permukaan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan itu padaku Choi Siwon! Aku tahu kau adalah pria paling sempurna dimata penggemar! Kau ingin tahu penyebab dari semua sikapku selama ini? AKU TIDAK INGIN MENGHANCURKAN MASA DEPANMU! Kau… Kau adalah harapan ayahmu untuk meneruskan bisnisnya. Baginya, kau adalah anak emas. Sebelum bertemu denganku, kau tidak 'menyimpang'! sebelum bertemu denganku kau adalah umat yang taat dan mencintai makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang bernama wanita."

"Tapi sejak bertemu denganku, semua berubah! Saat ayahmu tahu, dia menghubungimu dan marah besar padamu! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku tahu, hyung. Aku tahu! Bahkan setelah kau pergi, dia menghubungiku! Memintaku menjaga jarak darimu, memintaku membuatmu membenciku! Tapi apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada! Kau bahkan semakin mendekat padaku! Setelah beberapa lama ayahmu sempat berhenti mengancamku dan memintaku meninggalkanmu."

"Ku pikir semua selesai. Ku pikir ayahmu akhirnya menerima hubungan kita. Tapi pada kenyataannya, tanpa sepengetahuanmu beliau meminta bertemu langsung denganku. Membicarakan tentang hubungan kita, bahkan dia merendahkanku dengan memberikanku cek dengan jumlah uang yang tidak sedikit tertera di sana. Seolah aku menjalin hubungan dneganmu hanya karena aku membutuhkan uang, seperti pelacur yang rela menjual dirinya agar bisa mendapatkan uang dengan cepat dalam junlah yang banyak."

"Tapi tidak,aku tidak serendah itu. Meskipun latar belakang keluargaku tidak sehebat dirimu, tapi kami juga dari keluarga berada. Dan lagi, aku menolak mengikuti keinginannya. aku lebih memilih tetap bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Dan akibat yang kuterima karena cinta yang ingin ku pertahankan… Ayahmu tidak pernah berhenti menekanku, menerorku dengan segala kekuasaan yang dia miliki agar aku bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Bahkan dia tidak segan-segan menunjukkan foto-foto yang baginya amat sangat pantas menjadi pendampingmu. Selain mereka wanita, tentunya mereka bisa memberikan apa yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku berikan padamu dan keluargamu, hyung. Seorang keturunan. Meskipun ada kasus male pregnancy, tapi aku bukanlah salah satunya. Aku seorang namja biasa yang tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan."

"Aku… hiks aku bukanlah orang yang pantas kau cintai, hyung. Aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna seperti apa yang selalu kau katakan. Hiks hiks aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, aku tidak ingin membuatmu malu dengan mencintai sesame namja dan menghancurkan masa depanmu, hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku rela mati kalau itu bisa mengembalikan kehidupanmu yang normal dan membuatmu bahagia."

"Aku hiks hiks aku… Maafkan aku, hyung hiks…"

Setelah mengatakan semuanya, aku berlari meninggalkan Siwon hyung sendirian di taman. Aku hanya kembali ke kamar kami untuk mengambil semua barang-barangku dan pergi ke kamar Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung untuk meminta bertukar kamar malam ini. Dan beruntung bagiku, Eunhyuk hyung mau bertukar kamar denganku malam ini.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak pergi ke kamar Sungmin hyung? Karena aku sedang benar-benar tidak ingin ditanyai macam-macam. Sungmin hyung, walaupun dia tidak suka memaksaku untuk bercerita, tapi dengan melihat keadaanku seperti ini… Donghae hyung orang yang lebih tepat. Dia akan diam dan hanya membiarkanku menyamankan diri sampai aku benar-benar tenang.

**End of Flashback**

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon sama sekali tidak bicara. Meskipun member lain berusaha memberika ruang bagi mereka untuk bicara berdua, tidak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang mau memulai.

Sejak sampai di Korea, Kyuhyun hanya mengunci diri di kamar sampai tiba-tiba terdengar pecahan benda dari kamarnya dan suara orang –Kyuhyun- yang terbatuk dengan keras.

Karena panik, Kangin dan Shindong segera mendobrak pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah bergelung kesakitan di lantai dengan pecahan gelas tidak jauh darinya dan darah yang masih keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu kesakitan, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menarik napas pelan.

Dan seakan sudah tidak sanggup menahan sakit, Kyuhyun pingsan saat itu juga dengan suhu tubuh yang dingin dan keringat dingin yang terus keluar. Member yang ada segera memanggil manager hyung dan membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

Kangin segera menghubungi Siwon dan memintanya menyusul ke rumah sakit. Detik itu juga, Siwon menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun bahkan merasakan sakit yang lebih dari yang ia rasakan. Dengan semua perlakuan ayahnya terhadap Kyuhyun, tekanan batin yang juga ia dapatkan karena permasalahan ini… Sungguh, Siwon bahkan tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya saat itu. Dengan tergesa Siwon meninggalkan ayahnya di tengah pembicaraan serius mereka.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Selama tiga hari masih setia menunggu Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kemarin Mr. Choi datang berkunjung dan melanjutkan pembicaraan serius mereka yang tertunda. Dan entah keajaiban darimana, Mr. Choi memutuskan untuk menerima hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun saat namja itu sudah lebih baik.

"Siwon-ah, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Apa ada perubahan?" tanya Kangin yang baru saja datang bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Hahhh… Belum ada perubahan, hyung. Bahkan menggerakkan jari-jarinya saja tidak." Jawab Siwon yang masih memandangi Kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Siwon-ah… Kau tentu sudah tahu masalah apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun hadapi sampai dia seperti ini?" tanya Kangin yang berdiri di sisi kiri Kyuhyun untuk melihat keadaan magnaenya itu. Sebagai member tertua saat ini dan dipercaya Leeteuk untuk mengawasi para member, Kangin mempunyai tanggung jawab atas membernya.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Semua… Karena tekanan dari ayahku. Dan hyung juga tahu kan kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti memikirkan suatu masalah samapi dia bisa menemukan pemecahannya walaupun sendirian. Mungkin… Itulah yang membuatnya depresi sampai kondisinya menurun drastis seperti ini." Ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

Tiba-tiba Siwon merasakan jari-jari Kyuhyun yang ada dalam genggamannya mulai bergerak. Dan beberapa saat kemudian onyx yang sudah tertutup selama tiga hari itu membuka perlahan dan berusaha menyusaikan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya.

"Kyu… BabyKyu, kau sadar? Ya, Tuhan terima kasih! Hiks Kyu, kumohon maafkan aku hiks… Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku berjanji kita akan baik-baik saja. Ayahku juga sudah menyetujui hubungan kita. Kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi hiks hiks…" ucap Siwon terisak sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat tapi tidak berniat menyakitinya.

"B-benarkah… Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun tesendat-sendat karena masih belum bisa bernapas dengan baik, ditambah ia mulai terisak sekarang.

"Ne, ne… Aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, kita akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Siwon sambil memberikan kecupan lembut di seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Seolah memberinya keyakinan bahwa mulai sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terisak dalam pelukan Siwon. Bahagia, lega, semua ia rasakan meskipun masih menyimpan sedikit kecemasan salam hatinya. Tapi untuk saat ini, sungguh hanya kelegaan dan bahagia yang Kyuhyun paling rasakan.

Keesokan harinya Mr. Choi datang dan membicarakan semuanya perlahan dengan Kyuhyun juga untuk meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi selama ini.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kondisi Kyuhyun semakin membaik. Setelah dirawat selama hampir dua minggu, Kyuhyun di perbolehkan pulang dengan syarat tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan stress untuk beberapa waktu kedepan atau kondisinya akan kembali drop seperti sebelumnya.

Saat ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa kembali tersenyum. Terutama Kyuhyun. Ia berjanji dalam hati, tidak akan pernah menyimpan semuanya sendirian lagi. Ia akan berusaha menunjukkan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Siwon, bahkan sampai akhir hidupnya.

**END**

Mian malah posting ff ini

Mendadak dpt alur ff kyk gini setelah mengalami sesuatu hehehe

Yg gak suka gak perlu ngebash, malah sebaiknya gak usah baca sekalian

Saya gak butuh org yg suka ngebash

Dan kl review, bahasanya yg enak di baca ya. Jgn kyk org sombong seolah bisa bkin yg lbh baik

Kl emang bsa bkin yg lbh baik, buktikan. Jgn cm ngebash org, menghina karya org ^^

Last, mind to R n R?


End file.
